edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Me and The Eds: Edigins
Edigins 'is a Me and The Eds movie featuring the Eds discovering they are not the first four kids to share the same name and finding evidence of their past. The film is scheduled for a later June or early July release. The movie is also the series finale for Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot 'Introduction The movie opens at the junkyard. Ed is digging for pieces, Edd is doing a soil sample, Eddy is sitting back drinking a soda, and Prime is blowing a hole in a mountain of junk. He blows a hole so large, it reveals a passage. The 4 enter the passage to find a hallway covered in markings of what look like them. They come to a locked door which has a riddle on it, which reads "Although I am not good for you, I am round, cheap, and cost a nickel. What am I?". Ed guesses a jawbreaker and the doors open. They walk in to find a stone holding four items, a scepter, a ring, a bracelet, and an armored vest. Edd sees a book in the corner of the room and opens it, revealing that this is the Chamber of The Lost Eds. By reading further into the book, they discover that there have been other groups of four kids that share the name "Ed". Proof was also said that they were to bear the four Edboy Relics. In order to prove their wealth, they must walk up to the stone and ask if they were worthy of the items. Ed goes first and is blessed with the Edboy Scepter. Edd goes next and is blessed with the Edboy Brace. Eddy goes and is given the Edboy Ring. Prime, walking out, thinks he is not worthy, as he is not a real human and his name doesn't even have the word "Ed" in it. Edd looks on the wall and says there is one who does not bear the name, but is very wise and has the face of leader. Still in denial, Prime walks out. Just before he can, the doors to the chamber close. Edd walks up to the stone and asks if Prime is worthy and what relic is he to be blessed with. To Prime's surprise, he is given the Edboy Armor. He tries to remove it, but is unsucessful. Edd looks to the side of the stone and reads "Once the new owners have been found, 4 tests must be profound". Edd translates it meaning the four of them must each face a trial to prove they are worthy of being the real next generation of the Eds. Prime, still in denial, desperately tries to remove the armored vest, but as he tries, a portal opens and sucks the four into another dimension. 'Trial #1: The Brute Escapes the Dungeon' They wake up in an 11th century dungeon. Ed finds himself the only one not chained to the wall. He finds a scroll which reads that the Ed of strength and brute force must help his 3 friends escape a dungeon. In the corner of the room, he finds a helmet, a sword, and a shield. He uses the sword to break the other's chains. He leads them to a door, all of a sudden, the Edboy Scepter starts to glow, he sheaths his sword and holds up the scepter, it causes the locks and chains on the door to unlock. They cross through to find the lock to the next door high above the ground, and the key is higher above it, The only way to retrieve it is to move a series of stone blocks to make a staircase. Ed uses the scepter again to blast the rocks into square shapes. He then stacks them, just then, a series of Baron O Beef Dips swarm the room. Ed must hold them off as he continues to build the staircase. He uses the end of his scepter to grab the key and unlocks the door. Edd and Eddy congratulate him, but are sucked into another portal and to thier 2nd test. 'Trial #2: The Brain Solves The Riddles' The four wake up in a large maze. Edd finds a scroll and reads the instructions, claiming that the smart one must solve a series of riddles to lead them out of the maze. He starts out at one which is no stranger to him, how many peanuts in the jar. As he continues to crack the code, the 3 wings on the Edboy Brace extend and from one of them emerges a toy with a chomping jaw gimmick. He uses it to break the jar open and counds the number to be 140. The 2nd wing on the Brace spawns a compass, which he uses to engrave his answer on the wall. Upon entering it, the walls shift to reveal a wide passage. They continue down as Prime struggles to remove his armor. Edd comes up on another one, a math problem, if X+9=1, then what is the equalaterial. Edd easily answers 10 and moves on. They come across one more, a brain teaser, which reads "I am a poem, I am written in the 1840s. All my lines end with the word "Nevermore". What am I?" Just then, a series of birds come raining down and attacking, giving Edd a clue. The 3rd wing on the Brace reveals a Canadian Squirt Gun, which he uses to shoot down the birds as he enters his answer, The Raven. The last door opens and they are free, as they fall to their next trial. 'Trial #3: The Moneymaker Robs The Bank' The four land in a parking lot. Eddy looks up and sees a sign that reads "30 minute bank parking only". Eddy finds a dollar bill which has his instructions on it. He concludes he must break into the bank and rob it of one Japan flavored jawbreaker, and place it on the pedistal outside the bank. He walks up to the front door and finds a small box with the words "Hide your identidy" on it. He opens it to reveal a small red bandana with a dollar sign between the eyes. He quickly runs inside and makes it back to the safe room. He looks at the lock and finds out he can't unlock it, as it uses a key. All of a sudden, his ring starts glowing and it causes the mechanism in the lock to change. He tells Ed to insert his head and turn it 90 degrees counterclockwise and then 45 degrees clockwise. He does so and the door to the safe opens, revealing a large stash of jawbreakers. He then sees Ed use his scepter to turn himself into a scissorlift, realizing they can use their relics to help each other. Eddy climbs on, just before he can grab a Japan flavored, the mechanism stops. Edd uses one of the wings on Brace to give Eddy a vaccum gun. He is able to obtain one. Using his ring, he lowers down and teleports outside. He sets the jawbreaker on the pedistal causing a door to open. Another batch of four with a bow on it comes out and lands in Eddy's arms with a note reading "a small treat for you and your friends". With a nod, he kindly distributes the delicous orbs to his friends. Prime surprising denies his. Edd asks him what his problem is, Prime explains he was never fourth Ed material. Just before he can finish, the four are sucked through the door and their final trail. 'Trial #4: The Leader defeats the Beast' The four wake up on an Egyptian battlefield. Edd finds a scroll written in a language he cannot understand. He asks if Prime can read it. He translates it saying "He who is the leader must defeat the creature of Dorks". He says it basically means the leader of the Eds must defeat a creature who has called all previous incarnations of the Eds "Dorks". Prime then asks the most important question, who is the leader? Just then, Prime is shot with a bolt of lightning and sees a huge monster standing in front of him. He tells Edd or Eddy to come out there and take care of it because one of them is the leader. Eddy explains Prime was always the leader, he was just the guy who slacked off. Prime once again denies this truth, saying he wasn't even a great leader back on Cul-de-tron. Edd says thats a lie, and that Prime was always respected on Cul-de-tron and the same thing goes on Earth. Prime says he was hated and banished by his own father. Edd reminds him of one thing, his loving wife Ilana. He goes on saying she wouldn't have married him if he was not respected and he would never have gotten that lucky ring on his finger. Prime reveals she never liked him and she thinks he is a freak. He turns his arm into a gun and shoots himself in the head, saying he is no longer the fourth Ed and quits. Edd steps in and uses his Brace to spawn his Space Outlaws weapon. Ed uses his scepter to throw a chunk on rock onto the creature. Eddy uses his ring to hit the creature with the Ray of Riches. Just then, Prime is visited by the original fourth Ed. Saying he knows how he feels. Prime continues to deny the truth and that he was never loved on Earth or Cul-de-tron. The mysterious fourth Ed tells Prime to use his armor that was given to him to unlock his true potential and become The Ed Warrior. Prime regains consiousness and runs to the back of the battle, just then he armor glows and turns the other 3 Eds into spirits who combine with him to form a more advanced set of armor. He says this is crazy and was speaking out of random. Just then, something inside him causes him to strike down the beast. Using the other 3 relics he's gained for a combined attack, the creature is defeated and the four return home. 'Trials Complete: Proved Worthy' The four wake up in the chamber again. Around them are all the previous incarnations of the Eds as spirits. They congratulate them and say the legacy continues. As a reward of appreciation, the four of them are each granted one wish. Ed wishes that he could have an unlimited supply of his favorite brand and flavor of gravy. Edd wishes for the autographed encylopedia set he's been wanting. Eddy wishes for a year's supply of Japan flavored jawbreakers. Prime approches them and says he is not worthy of being the fourth Ed and wishes to be cast out. Against their better judgement, they grant their wishes and leave. Only problem is, Prime's wish was not granted. 'Losing the Fourth Ed' The original fourth Ed once again approaches Prime and tells him that he real test was to prove he is worthy of being the leader and he passed. Prime realizes this but still denies the truth. He tells this spirit he wants nothing to do with being an Ed. The spirit has no choice but to grant his wish. So, he takes Prime, knocks him unconsious and places his body back in the junkyard. The movie ends with him placing the Edboy armor back into the stone and says someday, someone will rise up and become the new fourth Ed. Quotes *'Prime': Hey guys. Take a look at this. I found a doorway. *'Ed': It says this is the Chamber of Lost Eds. What does that mean? *'Eddy': It appears as though we are not the only ones to share the name of Ed. *'Edd': (Brace spawns a compass) So that's what this thing does. It generates tools I've used. *'Prime': I'm not worthy to be your leader! You guys hated me ever since I arrived here! *'Edd': Prime, that's a damn lie. If I hated you, would I let you live in my house?! *'Prime': I threatened you, you bastard! Don't you remember?! None of you guys liked me! I was always hated here! *'Edd': Then why do you think you have a wife back home, You know, ILANA?! *'Prime': That was a set up! I'm only married to her because I pay her, she thinks I'm a freak. *'Edd': That's not true, I was with her yesterday and she said you were the best man she ever met! *'Prime': I refuse to believe that! *'Original Fourth Ed': You never told us your wish Prime. *'Prime': Guys, I am not worthy of being your fourth Ed. I wish I had never met this guys and they never knew me. *'Original Fourth Ed': So be it. Trivia *This is the final piece of Me and The Eds fanfiction. *In the original script, Prime's wish was to understand why he is the fourth Ed. Category:Fan-Fiction